macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 88th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Balloons (Bold for new balloons) *'Thomas The Tank Engine' *Snoopy and Woodstock *Diary of a Wimpy Kid *Ice Skating Ronald McDonald *Airplane Hello Kitty *'Paddington Bear' (To Promote Paddington: The Movie) *'Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger' *Toothless The Dragon *'SkyLanders Eruptor' *Spider-Man *Adventure Time with Finn and Jake *'Holiday Pikachu' *'Pillsbury Doughboy' (Identical to First Version) *Papa Smurf *The Elf on the Shelf *Santa's Hat SpongeBob SquarePants (Holiday Ambassador) Balloonicles *'Cloe the Holiday Clown' *Kool-Aid Man *'Ice Skating Aflac Duck' Novelty Balloons (Bold for new novelty balloons) *Macy's Yellow Stars *Macy's Football *Pumpkins *Harold the Policeman *R.H. Macy's Baseball *Macy's White Star *Beach Ball Cluster *Harold the Fireman *'Wiggle Worm (2nd Version)' *Virginia O'Hanley *Red & Green Candy Cane *Charlie, Kit, & CJ Elves *Red Believe Stars Falloons *The Smurfs Mushroom House Hosts * Matt Lauer * Savannah Guthrie * Al Roker Broadway Musicals *A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder *Honeymoon in Vegas *The Last Ship *On the Town *Side Show Floats (Bold for new floats) *Tom Turkey *Goldfish On Parade *Frozen Fall Fun *'Dora and Friends: Into The City ' *1-2-3 Sesame Street *'Goldieblox Girl Powered Spinning Machine' *Marion Carole Showboat *Ronald McDonald's Big Shoe Car *'Cracker Jack's At The Ball Game' *Royal Caribbean A World At Sea *'Sea World Wave of Conservation' *'Beauty of Beijing' *HESS Bridge To The Future *'Pirate Booty Treasure Hunt/Jolly Polly Pirate Ship' *Cirque Du Soleil's Dreamseeker *PBS Kids Sprout Daytime, Play Time, and Night Time Too *Gibson Brands Its All Rock N Roll *Mount Rushmore's American Pride *Kiss Float/Pep Rally *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Daily News Big Apple *Build-A-Bear International Cele-bear-ration Clock Tower *Domino Sugar Stirrin' Up Sweet Sensations *The Smurfs Mushroom House *Winter Wonderland in Central Park *Homewood Suites On The Roll Again *The Enchanting World Of Lindt's Chocolate *Santa's Sleigh Performers *The Cast of NBC's Peter Pan Live! *The Vamps *Pentatonix *Meghan Trainor *The Radio City Rockettes *The Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Big Bird, Elmo, Abby Cadabby, and Grover, Windows: (Top: Ernie, Bert, Rosita, Cookie Monster, Praire Dawn, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Zoe), (Bottom: Count Von Count, Murray Monster), Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Mando, Leela, Alan, Maria, Gordon, and the Kids *Renne Fleming *Dora and Friends: Into the City!: Dora Marquez, Pablo, Naiya, Alana, Emma, and Kate *William Blake *Planters: Mr Peanut *Idina Menzal *The Wizard of Oz: Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow, Tinman, Cowardly Lion, and the Wicked Witch *Romeo Santos *Quvenzhane Wallis *Lucy Hale *Becky G *The Cast of Annie (To promote Annie: the Movie) *Cole Swindell *Nick Jonas *The Cast of PBS Kids Sprout *MKTO *Nia Sanchez *McDonald's: Ronald McDonald *The Madden Brothers *Needtobreathe *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello, and Leonardo *Sabrina Carpenter *Before You Exit *The Smurfs: Clumsy Smurf, Smurfette, and Papa Smurf *Cirque Du Soleil *KISS Performer Groups Marching Bands *Wester Carolina *American Fork 2nd Time *Baldwinsville *Bahamas *Center Grove *Paul Laurence Dunbar 2nd Time *Georgia *Winston Churchill *Macy's Great American Marching Band *Foothill *Madison Scouts Category:Lineups